ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Charybdis
= Testimonials = Solo * 75 NIN/DNC with a lvl 67 Soothing Healer Fellow. Full evasion merit, +60 evasion (+70 at night) not including Yonin, +25 Eva skill, Main hand: Mamushito +1, Items used: Ambrosia, RR. Swap (Turban, Dusk glove, Kitty pant, Swift belt, Fuma boot, Loquacious) for Ni casting. Swap ninjutsu skill gears for para, blind, slow. Used Blade: Kamu. Took 1hr + to kill because of Yonin's accuracy down. Try to keep 2 shadows at all time for Cross Attack. Drain, Slow, Blind, Para at all time. If blind and slow fail, use ichi until ni is ready again. Never in any danger. Easily repeatable without fellow. Recommend- Blade: Jin and Attacker fellow due to npc's limited mp which is long gone early in the fight. --AstralDream * 75NIN/DNC full eva gear+merits 300% tp at start of fight, takes about 70 mins. * I had heard this was solo'able by RDM/BLU so I decided to give it a whirl. Claimed it after a group wiped around 60%, and as a result, my food had worn off and I had minimal buffs up, so the immediate pull was hard. I was running around 750 defense with 10% physical damage reduction and Phalanx, and Charybdis ate through my Stoneskin in no time flat. I died pretty quickly after pulling, though I bet I might have lasted a bit longer with proper buffs. I'll try this again later with more defense and physical damage reduction gear, and maybe bring a BRD for double Minne just to practice. If you're going to attempt Charybdis with RDM/BLU solo, I'd recommend having a great damage reduction build along with high defense (basically pure HQ gear, and a Defending Ring wouldn't hurt D:). --Garadante 18:27, 10 July 2009 (UTC) * Is soloable by a very skilled 75 Dancer/ninja with full evasion setup. (295 skill +75bonus). Etoile Casaque helps greatly. * Witnessed a DNC/NIN solo Charybdis. Incredible sight to watch. She had a NPC out, but the NPC died somewhat quickly due to Maelstrom. She was very well decked in evasion gear, and obviously had merits on Fan Dance and others. DNC took over 2 hours to solo Charybdis, but this is doable. Suirieko 06:34, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Duo * 75PLD/DNC and 75BRD/WHM. BRD never cured PLD, Barwater & highest deffence songs on the PLD. PLD cured himself with Cureing Waltz only used MP when needed. PLD deffence was 869 with food w/ BRD 2HR PLD DEFF reached 999+. A farily easy fight took 30 mins orless to kill him. The PLD never went down half HP. (Sumryarya 2/3/10 9;PM EST.) * 75PLD/DNC and 75RDM/WHM without NPCs or meds. Both characters were very well geared and merited, but the fight was quite easy - the RDM AFK'd multiple times without incident, as the fight was long and rather boring. RDM would Slow2/Para2/Bio2 the mob, then keep the PLD refreshed, hasted, and regened. The RDM would keep the PLD healed up till they were down to around 500mp, then rest to full as PLD took over healing with a combination of waltz and cure. PLD used mostly DD gear (TP'd in 4/5 Homam, turban, acc rings, Brutal earring, swift belt, Justice sword) with a few defensive pieces (shield torque, boxer's mantle, ethereal earring) and ate subs. Charby doesn't have any attack or combination of attacks that should cause any panic moments for a PLD tank, as long as you don't let your HP get low through normal attacks. Callidus1000 20:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) *: This is doable but it will not be as easy as it sounds here. A round of six attacks + Maelstrom CAN bring a PLD with full HP down to red. Saving shield bash or flash for that will definitely help you a lot. --Giblugia 06:27, December 16, 2009 (UTC) * 75 THF/NIN with high evasion gear and 75 BRD/WHM casting double mambo and curing. Very easy kill but took over an hour. * PUP75/NIN37 BRD75/WHM37 This was an extremely easy duo for PUP/NIN & BRD/WHM. The fight was similar to fighting a level 62-65 monster Sea Monk. PUP setup in full Usukane for near-max Evasion setup (341 Skill & Plus) and 17% Haste + Loquacious Macro for Utsusemi. LV70 NPC Fellow casted Protect & Shell Buffs but ran out of MP relatively quickly (around the first 10% of Charby's life) by casting buffs and unnecessary Cure 3s. Bard maintained Elegy, Double Mambo, and Barwatera. There was absolutley 0 risk, 0 close calls, and virtually all damage taken was from weak AOE attacks. Surprised at how easy this is, but not too surprised PUP did so well with my evasion setup compared to many thieves, and a Haste setup that most of them don't have. On top of that, an Automaton with infinite MP who had no problem sticking Slow, Paralyze, Blind, maintained the debuffs, and would Cure V after the slightest damage was taken. Didn't time the fight, but will tonight and update. *: Where pray tell would a PUP come by 341 Evasion Skill? 250(@75) + 8(Merits) + 7(Torque) + 10(M.C. Mitts) + 12(Melody x2) + 10(Boxer's) = 297 max evasion skill. Unless you meant 341 as some odd total of 297 Skill and +44 Evasion, which even "many thieves" would be smart enough to separate (comparing apples to oranges gets you nowhere). Before you get too full of yourself, this fight is easy for many PUP & BRD or THF & BRD combos. * 75THF/NIN, 75RDM/WHM. Long fight, repeatable. * Duo'd this RDM/NIN x2 kept up poison/BioIII up at all times, using the occasional ThunderIII Did not pull to the lake, fought in pop area manuvering around the Devil manta, long fight. about an hour~ (note: I STRONGLY recommend eating a Taco, and always leaving up Skin/Phalanx, so even if he goes on a crazy 8 hit streak, after eating up your shadows your skin will absorb pretty much all the DMG and allow you to bind, and Run away ^.~ Nours 13:18, 10 June 2008 (UTC) * 75NIN/DNC, 75RDM/WHM. Very easily done with evasion gear + Evasion Bonus. Only risk is the ninja taking damage from Cross Attack without shadows, which easily the ninja easily cured back to full HP with Drain Samba II and Curing Waltzes. Even with spamming Paralyze II, Slow II, Blind II, Bio III, Haste, Phalanx II, and Barwatera I managed to keep MP above 50% the whole time. * Duoed as DNC/NIN (me) and RDM/WHM. Capped Evasion, fully merited Evasion and 2 Merits in Closed Position, with first attempts at an evasion gear which maybe gave me maybe +40 eva, will look up the pieces used soon. Had 5 Finishing Moves most of the fights, as i only used them to Stun and immediately replaced the ones used. Sat on my TP most of the fight in case of Charybdis landing a hit, which happened maybe 10x. Fan Dance used whenever it was up, helped tremendously. Could always cure myself and even cured the RDM when he converted, so that RDM could focus solely on Slow II, Paralyze II, Blind and Bio II. Incredibly smooth fight, not ever in any real danger. DNC's Evasion Bonus III makes DNCs reliable tanks for this. Violent Flourish's Stun often lasted long enough for me to use it back to back without Charybdis landing any hits. Bibiki Seashell's Aquan Killer effect trigger a few times, too. Dualbox * Dual box'd this THF/NIN (314 Eva skill -- 100 Evasion) + RDM74/BRD14 using Mambo to proc Evasion earrings. * Easy kill, no threat. * Duobox this with THF/NIN (306 Eva skill -- Native48+66 Evasion) + RDM/WHM, 1:10hr fight with not much problem. --Kenshinx 15:36, 25 February 2009 (UTC) * Duobox with 75Thf/37Nin (301 EVA skill + 63 +Evasion in gear) good EVA setup + 75Brd/37Whm ~ Both characters have good gear for their jobs. Used Yag drinks on Brd and kept a few Hi Pot+2's on Thf. Used most of the drinks to make sure had mp for curing and only used like two hi pots. Kept Mambo up at all times on the Thf, stoneskin and ballads on Brd. Kept elegy and req. 6 on Charybdis at all times. Finale'd membrane when cast. Was an easy fight, only one close call and only cause Chary hit twice in a row and Brd was in mid song cast and couldn't cure. When it did hit, it hit 200+. Blink tanking is definitely the way to go if you only have a small group to go with you or you want to duobox as well. Was a really fun fight, took just about half an hour to kill. For the most part went Ni to Ni most of the time, used Ichi only when I had to. Used Marinara Pizza +1 on Thf and MP+ food on Brd. Thf has 8/8 on dagger merits, 4/4 on EVA merits. 2/4 on Crit. Hit rate merited, so had a little more edge on this fight. He popped for me withing the first 45 minutes of camping for me. Dropped around 27k combined and mugged an additional 10k during the fight. Paid for my meds haha. Good luck everyone^^ ~Atriyu (Garuda Server) 02/17/2010 Party (3+) * 75NIN/DNC with 292 Evasion Skill (merits/gear) plus additional 50 +evasion gear can can easily utsusemi:ichi tank Charybdis while supported by a BRD and RDM; saving utsusemi: ni for shadow wiping TP moves. Almost no damage taken. Incredibly easy fight with Yonin and DNC subjob (073009). * THF75/NIN BRD75/WHM SCH75/RDM. EXTREMELY FAST and easy fight. THF standard evasion setup. Double Mambo. Ionohelix landed from 130-200. Kept on spaming Ionohelix after Modus Veritas. Bard Elegied. Requiem was resisted at times. SCH Paralyze, Slow, Blind, Poison Bio II at all times. AoE Stoneskin + Aquaveil. Cure 4 was needed only once. very fast fight. Charby died in under 30 mins. * 75THF/NIN, 75RDM/BLM, 75WHM/BLM | Won this fight by blink tanking as Thief and standard Enfeebling magic from the Red Mage and support healing from the White Mage. Defeated Charybdis in about 15 minutes doing about 1% damage per weaponskill from my Dancing Edge's and Eviscerations. I didnt have the best evasion gear on and I was not even capped or merited evasion on Thief. This can be done without much effort. I did utilize acid and blind bolts for additional status effects on Charybdis. The Red Mage used his Tier Spells when Charybdis was at <10% and I used Accomplice to keep the hate while he was nuking her to death. We had a Paladin and Dancer on standby in case something went awry. * 75DNC/WHM, 75BRD/WHM, 75WHM/NIN, 75RDM/NIN (Long fight with 2 deaths, definately repeatable) * 75RDM/DRK, 75SAM/DNC, 75SMN/WHM, 75NIN/WAR (Long fight Nin had Teir 3 Element spells did great dmg. SMN kept up Earthen Ward and SAM kept up Drain Samba II. Battle went smoothly. SAM took out links. SMN and 1 (RDM) SAM also through in a few Waltz's when our MP was down, which was a big helped main healed me (RDM) only having to convert once.) No deaths. Takes veteran people with max focus but can be done with such a odd setup! GL guys! * 75NIN/THF full evasion gear+merits, 75BRD/WHM, 75RDM/WHM well geared+merits. It was a very long and hard fight but no deaths. Grats to the RDM on his sword. * 75THF/NIN 75PLD/DNC (flash and curing, not tanking) 75BRD/WHM X2 75BST/WHM and 75NIN/WAR. We started without the NIN and had a SMN who disconnected right at the start. All was fine until our Taru THF got combo'd with Cross Attack. Fortunately our NIN appeared just as our THF fell, and we took it down with minimal healing power (even aggro'd a Water Elemental near the end). The BST kept his pet on standby to avoid feeding TP to the NM. * 75NIN/WAR (with decent evasion setup and mambo), 75RDM/BLM (strictly cures and enfeebles) & 75BRD/WHM (elegy, songs, erase and backup curing) took 30 minutes and did not resist enfeebles once. * 75THF/NIN, 75MNK/NIN, 75SAM/THF, 75RDM/WHM, 75RDM/NIN. Bounce hate btw MNK and THF, SAM using /THF tricks helped alot. Keep haste up, and keep him enfeebled. It made for a somewhat close, but intensely fun battle. * 75PLD/NIN, 75 WAR/NIN, 75BLM/WHM, 72WHM/BLM, 75 DRG/SAM. hard, short fight where BLM debuffed then nuked all out, WAR and DRG just DD bouncing hate between them and PLD. PLD started with initial hate and flash before melee went in, WHM just kept everyone alive as much as possible. WHM, PLD, DRG used 2hrs and at the end everyone except DRG was dead. * 75RDM/NIN x2, 75THF/NIN x2, 75WHM/SMN or 75WHM/BLM. One RDM/NIN melees(I did this with Joyeuse + Guespiere), while the other RDM/NIN + the WHM support the THF's and the RDM/NIN who is meleeing. However, THF's x2 feed Charybdis so much TP that it took no time for one THF to fall, shortly after the other THF/NIN SATA'd my RDM. An experienced 75RDM/NIN can tank this NM with a healer, and just the spell Haste. However, if the healer stops to Raise other people in the party, the party will end up completely wiping. One SATA WS from a 75THF/NIN + enfeebling and utsusemi from myself, gave my RDM hate for the entire fight, which took roughly 20 mins, 80% HP - 0% HP. * 75NIN/WAR, MNK/NIN, WHM, PLD/WAR, RDM/BLM. Fight was surprisingly short, clean, no deaths. The mnk held hate about 60% of the time with the whm, pld and rdm healing/hasting/etc. Counterstance proved very useful. Shoulder Tackle was the ws of choice, it did 150-250 damage on Charybdis, but stunned him and allowed use of more tp without creating further hate problems for the nin. As Charyb will land some hits, Cure V's low enmity is Counterstance's low defense's best friend. Healers never took hate. (With Counterstance up, he only hit me for 200-250 of 1600 hp. Bring your Genbu's Kabuto and Bibiki Seashell! Fourth time I've killed it, and by far the cleanest. Grimrising 08:45, 17 November 2008 (UTC) * Killed with two 75 THF/NIN's, 75 SMN/WHM, 75 WHM/BLM, 75 RDM/BLM, and a 75 PLD/WAR. Easy, short fight. THF's had eva + gear. * Killed with 75PLD/DNC, 75NIN/DNC, 75WAR/NIN, and 75BRD/NIN. Brd kept Evasion songs up. pretty long fight, WAR died twice but no deaths other than that. * Skilled MNK/NIN tanking, MNK/DNC melee an heal, BRD an WHM, very fun fight. Proved all the ppl wrong who sent /t's saying "MNK/NIN Cant tank it, ur gonna die" * NIN/WAR, NIN/DNC, SAM/DNC, PLD/NIN, DRK/SAM, BLM, RDM/WHM, and BRD/WHM. Started off rather slow. DD didn't hit much. DRK mainly just stunned and used Absorb-tp. BLM stunned as well and nuked towards the end. NIN's traded hate. SAM used 2hr and occasionally ws'd. PLD just helped cure and used flash. BRD kept ballad on everyone with mp and used mambo on the NINs. Was rough at the beginning but then went smoothly for the last 75%. * Trio'd by very skilled MNK/NIN, RDM/WHM and BRD/WHM. Smooth fight, didnt take too long either, MNK had some eva gear, nothing fancy, BRD used Eva songs and helped with debuffs, RDM debuffed and kept MNK HP above 1k to avoid him to get 1 shoted by Cross Attack, thats it basicly. * Party setup was PLD/NIN BLU/NIN SAM/DNC RDM/WHM PUP/NIN. Blue mage put stoneskin on whenever they could SAM/DNC Melee’d Charybdis Pup Used automaton as WHM for extra cures RDm kept Paladin refreshed with Phalanx II in case of shadow loss. Only Close call came towards the end of the fight when the PLD got hit by Cross Attack with no shadows PLd Used 2 hour however, I believe it was not needed as my hp was at full before Charybdis even hit me and I had shadows back up as well. Sam Died from Cross Attack and Charybdis attack tier which happened instantly after the skill was used. Sam was the only death in this setup. PLd is not geared insanely Using adaman body and hands with Koenig shield, Gallant Cornet, Gallant Leggings, Gallant Breeches, Warwolf Belt, Amemet Mantle, Joyeuse, Parade gorget, Titanis earring, Topaz ring, Signal pearl because I had nothing else to place there at the current time besides Coral earring which takes evasion away, Bibiki Seashell, and last but not least Hercules’ Ring. Used flash, shield bash, and sentinel regularly, For Weapon Skills I used flat blade for a stun to recast shadows. Fight took 20-30 minutes.--Sok nova 01:33, September 20, 2009 (UTC)Palatinus Bismarck * Triod as NIN/DNC, NIN/WAR, and RDM/BLM. Both ninjas had evasion setups, with maxed evasion merits. The fight was extremely easy with the rdm enfeebling and curing when needed. As has been mentioned before, try to keep utsusemi: ni available to counter shadow wipe moves, and always have at least 2 shadows for cross attack. Swapping in haste gear for shadow recasts, coupled with haste from the rdm, timers were always ready by the time we needed new shadows. Serik-Siren-1/8/10 * Triod as NIN/WAR, BRD/WHM and RDM/NIN all 75, I was in pretty good gear (nin) but no god gear, RDM was very geared and brd was average. Wasnt too hard at all, kept up evasion songs and haste and DoT spells/songs on charby and we kist whittled him down. I was able to tank most of it using ichi with ni for emergencies. Fight lasted around 30 minutes (this was before Yonin was in the game). Tried it again a few days later with NIN/WAR, NIN/THF(me), the same RDM and a lvl 67/BRDWHM. Didnt go as smoothly due to feeding extra tp to charby but there were no deaths and the kill went almost 2x faster. Lost that roll though :( LiennaOfShiva 19:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) *Defeated as thf/nin with 287 evasion skill and an additional 23 evasion from gear, a 75 brd/whm casting x2 mambo and dispelling Charybdis' buffs, and a rdm/whm for healing, buffs and debuffing. Fight took like over 30min since I (the thf) was missing about half the time. The fight was fairly easy except for 1 time where my HP went from full to like 73hp. Charybdis spawned over 14 hours after ToD when the last last time, it spawned about 11 hours after ToD and before that, it spawned in about 8 hours and 14 min after ToD. -- Katty of Unicorn server. 2/20/2010 5:16PM EST *PLD/NIN75 THF/NIN75 RDM/BLM70 WHM/BLM 75, spawned 23 hours and 27 minutes after last kill(100% sure of this, been watching him the whole time) other than the lame spawn timer, easy fight, aggro bouncing between thf and pld made it easy to always have shadows up. --Hatsuharo 01:00, March 14, 2010 (UTC) = Other Notes = The main page says it grows a resistance to Gravity over time. This maybe to the one player.. SCH/RDM with capped enfeebling landed 90% of gravity's and when it started to resist the RDM/WHM took over and landed them. Same worked the other way round when we killed the 2,3,4th times. So possible it grows a resistance to one player as opposed to the actual spell itself. Notes on Charybdis and Hundred Fists Although fighting Charyb gives the impression that he uses Hundred Fists, he doesn't. Most people mistake Charyb's ability to proc multiple-hit attack rounds as Hundred Fists. Note that during the fight, Charyb will spam Cross Attack, Maelstrom, and other TP moves, but will never use a 2-hour animation. Tsanth 01:57, 9 May 2006 (PDT) Rumor of 2 Manta in room signals spawn window * It is a rumor that when 2 Devil Manta spawn in the room of Charybdis, that the window for spawn is soon. This is FALSE. 2 Devil Manta may spawn at any point before or after Charybdis is killed. I have witnessed this myself after the death of Charybdis 2 manta spawn in the room. and will periodically spawn 2. --Peb 02:30, 28 September 2006 (EDT) * Another rumour is that when only one Devil Manta is inside the room, Charybdis is due to spawn. This is mostly incorrect, because one of the Manta in that room can also spawn (at random) outside, past the door in the tunnel. The other one has a fixed spawn point and will always appear in the room. So, if you see only one Devil Manta inside the Charybdis room, check past the door to see if the second has spawned out there. * Charybdis is a lottery spawn from either of those Devil Manta, but she will never spawn outside of the room. -- Aequis 18:00, 2 November 2006 (EST) * Exactly, people assume because "THF got the last hit and we got awesome drops!" that it will always happen. Same goes for this ^^ Someone saw Charyb pop with or without 2 manta's in the room and started the rumors. --Bekisa 08:54, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Quashing the rumors * Having fought Charybdis many times, here's how Charybdis spawns. There are two Devil Mantas: one which always spawns inside Charybdis' room (and is _not_ the placeholder), the other will spawn either in the same room or out in the tunnel leading into said room. It is this Devil Manta that is the placeholder for Charybdis. As Aequis already pointed out, Charybdis never spawns outside her room even though her placeholder might do so. The mantas have a timer of 16 minutes for their respawn (which explains why Pep saw two mantas within Charybdis' room after its death). They cannot, however, spawn "at any point" (only 16 minutes after the death of the previous manta and/or Charybdis). -- Boogers on Hades * I see so many people posts that, Charybdis will not spawn outside the door. I'd like to say please don't post that because one person said it is true,and you didn't see it pop outside the door yourself. I myself, have indeed seen Charybdis pop outside the door, 1 time. I can not prove this with screenshots, but please tone down the ignorance just because you have not seen it. I wish i could put a verification tag because I have had a few people in my HNMls's say thay have seen the same. Either way, just because you're 0/100 on Kraken Club drop from BCNM DOES NOT mean it doesn't drop there if you know what i mean. Ignorance is bliss~--Tds28903 09:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Pop Conditions 23hour pop time? *User:Aphugel changed the page to state that it is up to a 23 hour pop time without discussing it first. Is anyone able to confirm this or is the original 8-16 time correct? --Wayka 04:14, 21 April 2007 (EDT) * From camping it for several days for several people, the 8-16 is accurate. 23 hour respawn sounds like they missed a spawn to me. --Ariannas 10:48, 21 April 2007 (EDT) * They fell asleep during competitive competition? ^^;;--Goddess 05:03, 22 April 2007 (EDT) * Two ppl from my LS were camping charyb from Tod +6 hours for 17 hours until pop. They did not fall asleep, and there was no competition. They even called on GM bc. NM would not pop. Server: Bahamut -Players: Lulukitty and Hephaetus Aphugel ** My Ls have camped this for over a week and never taken longer than 12 hours to pop. Only problem we had was claiming it and keeping it til the help arrived! lo * I've camped this often for 12-16 hours (not knowing TOD) my partner who was the camped it for an additional 8 after I feel asleep. No pop anywhere. I've also seen it pop within 8 hours as well. Since it is a lotto pop, my guess from my experience is that its an 8 hour lotto respawn. With only 1/2 PHs on 16 minuted repops, it can appear that the window is much longer than the original 8. --Gatsby 09:54, 22 April 2007 * Clawhaven OK, 2 of my friends from my LS and I, have camped Charybs for 21 hours, starting at the 8 hours mark on ragnarok server on april 14, his ToD was 1:15 am pst, i got there at 8:00 am pst, We stayed in room for 21 hours killing the 2 placeholders and waiting on pop, about 12:15 am pst april 15 there was still no pop. Well my 2 friends with me had to go. well i desided to leave my char in area to Get next ToD, within 2 hours of me leaving the tv and using the hourly reports SE sends out in area telling whose in control, he popped 2 hours after i went afk, making it 23 hours from ToD. -- Clawhaven Ragnarok server * whirow been camping this NM for 1whole week, watched the deaths of every single pop, fastest was 8:30 this week, slowest 14hrs. * It doesn't matter, you are just lucky then, 8-24 includes 14 hours. I have camped this a lot before too when I was camping for my sword. The 8-24 is still quite accurate. -- 11:06, 8 August 2007 (CDT) * Shenanigans. -- 03:24, 16 August 2007 (CDT) * Contrary to popular belief, lottery pop mobs have no end window. They can go as long as they want to without popping; the probability for a lottery pop mob to spawn is the same from the beginning of the window to the time it spawns. Because of this, Fynlar's edit seems to be the most accurate. --HealingVision02 01:39, 22 August 2007 (EST) * Why is this even being argued. The point is, this is a lotto pop. There is no guarantee on when it will pop. You could, in theory, be extremely unlucky and go 40+ hours without pop. Unless it has been proben that it will force pop after a point, simply stating "Lotto pop starting 8 hours after ToD" would be the most accurate way to put this. --05:37, 20 May 2008 (UTC) * After camping this monster for over six months (to get my sword...then 3 more. -.-) the shortest I have seen it pop is 8 hours, longest, 16 hours. It seems that killing the Manta that is not the PH extends time for pop. -- 04:20, 26 August 2008 (UTC) * Currently camping. It's been 26 hours. My party has not left his spawn point, and two of us were here an hour before the window even opened. - Xenophire of Asura * Last night i camped charybdis with a bunch of LS mates and we had ToD from the night before and it was 2am EST. we got to the spawn point at 10 before 10am EST. we procceded to kill ever devil manta that spawned for the next 16 hours. charby then popped at 230 am and killed at 240 am. this leads me to think its an 8-23 hour pop time. - Kadia of Hades * Have been camping Charybdis for a couple days. ToD was 11:51AM EDT 10/20/09 and didn't pop until 10:55AM EDT 10/21/09. Did not miss a pop and had LS members camping the whole time window opened. Makes it seem to be a 8-23+ hour window. Terribleone of Quetzalcoatl Eight hour or 11+? * I've been at every single spawn and kill on the Pandemonium server for the last several days (so my sample size is a whopping (>.>) nine kills, and I have yet to see him spawn before 11 hours. I realize statistically that a 5%-10% spawn rate on PHs places him at a decent chance of spawning after +4 to +8 hour additional spawn time, but has anyone actually seen him spawn in less than 11 hours after the last kill establishing eight hours as a minimum? I would gladly post all my kills and pop times if others would be interested in doing so? - Freazer 10:11, 19 July 2008 (UTC) * I just killed Charyb, and it popped after the second set of PH kills, which would make it an 8 and a ½ hour pop. So I would say 8 hours is proper. --Firewall 22:16, 11 August 2008 (UTC) * Thanks! I just was looking through and I only saw one unsigned comment saying 8 hours. It's nice to have your confirmation. --Freazer 20:06, 12 August 2008 (UTC) * Shortest time I had seen from watching over 7 consecutive pops, was 8 hours and 15 minutes. --Docstu 05:31, 26 August 2008 (UTC) *I can confirm too: in a 3 day window I saw him pop once after 9hr, once after 11hr, once it took more than 20hr (or someone kill it while I was afk after have pulled it far from the room, but I hardly dubt this could have happened) Mira el dito 14:09, 31 October 2008 (GMT+1) * I've camped him well over 20 times, both for myself and helping others, and I've never personally seen him pop in less than 10 hours. But I may have just had bad luck. Joyeuse not 100% Joyeuse is indeed *NOT* 100%. Proof submitted below : http://i161.photobucket.com/albums/t228/pirate_of_skies/Joyeuse.jpg * Xenophire of Asura Yout guys really need to look at this picture better.... It is a picture of the same person photoshopped.. The name of the player and the GM are identical. -Eruvae of Fairy : As I said below to another guy, when you send a tell in FF11, it doesn't show your name in the log, it shows the recipient's name. You need to look closer at your chat log when you play the game. --ImperialPanda 08:35, January 1, 2010 (UTC) * That pic does give another opinion, but I would hesitate to call that "proof". Has anyone ever encountered a GM that actually knew the first thing about the game? They warp people who get stuck and respond to anything else with "we will have to look into it but we can't return your lost gil/items or tell you what we find." * My friends and I killed Charybdis last night to get 3 water crystals, a pearl, and 3.6k gil each. We did NOT get joyeuse so that should be changed on the main page. It is not 100% drop and this was not a glitch according to the GM that took a few hours to answer our call. : It's a glitch, either that or all members of the party had the sword. The GM is wrong. -- 00:57, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::Honestly Charitwo if you don't know you shouldn't post. I also know of another person that didn't get drop from Charybdis. Was that a mistake too? Is it so hard to believe that is not 100% drop? Think before you start saying what's wrong and whats not. But yea they need to fix this, it is not a 100% drop rate. ::: I do know. I know that it is a 100% drop, given the aforementioned. I do know that you're wrong, if you continue to attempt to put false information in articles, you'll just be banned from editing. -- 22:15, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::: I agree with Charitwo. It is a 100% drop. Now, Remember with 100% drops if the people in the area have the item it will not drop. So if you were on your way while your friends with a Joyeuse killed him. It would not show up as a drop. I've seen this happen before with the Pilgrim's wand. I killed it before a friend zoned in. I allready had it and it did not drop, even though it is considered a 100% drop. ::::: Personal experience.. 0/1 on Charby! I got ToD and camped because i NEEDED the drop. Easily got the kill and no drop. therefore not 100%. maybe close to it but definitely not 100%. (no body had Joyeuse that helped kill it either! nin, blm,sch, smn had not use for it) :::::: And no pictures or anything to quench the thirst for some? ^^ Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 00:30, March 10, 2010 (UTC) * Frankly you don't know, when a few people don't get the drop that makes it not 100%. Now if your only answer is to ban me from editing, than that makes you a moron. Because all you wanna type is what you believe, not what players who are actually there, and have camped it for over 50 straight times, and seen it not drop in more than one occassion, than ban me. But i will go to other forums and post this, that you only type in here what YOU think is correct, and dont do your damn research. So the only false information here is coming from you. * Charyb: On my server Ive never herd any complaints about it not dropping. Im sorry its bad luck and sounds like a glitch. The GM may be to embarassed to say anything so he fed you that line. Your best bet. If it happens again contact a sGM not a regular GM that just reports crap and takes notes. It happens servers glitch. Just sad that the GM would go as fas as saying its not. But how would he/she reward you with the sword?(Think about it) Brings up another good question, sounds like laziness / embarrassment. Just my two cents though. <3 Btw my LS is 19/19 o.O Yes we camp it that many times! Friends and LS members! * The only times I've heard of Joyeuse not dropping was if Charybdis was stolen. None of you would do that though, right? --Redler 17:51, 8 July 2008 (UTC) : I'm pretty sure if he was CFH at anytime, he wont drop it after. Im not sure, just a guess. I've beaten this guy countless times and always dropped. --Siion 00:15, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :: CFH Does not affect drop if the CFH has ended as the party that CFH has zoned. IF the Mob drops nothing and give 0 exp then you know it still had CFH active. The Joytoy is a confirmind 100% drop by SE just can not find the artical now. Think it was asked in 2004. I read the artical on ether Wiki or Killing Ifrit. I have helped 2 people get this weapon but both times we saw it pop. Wondering if a party provokes and dies and they all have the itme if it then does not drop said item. * -Babyj: Ok i have campped this mob many times with many of my friends it is a 100% drop just so everyone knows, if u didnt get the drop its because you alrdy had one its just like the Delfut tower key dropped by that NM gigas i cant remember the name of. ne ways yes it is a 100% drop.. CARBUCLE SERVER BEST SERVER EVER!!!! SMN/WHM75 * Let's just say it's 99.9% drop. It could have just been that freaky little 0.1% that got him. ^^; * This really shouldn't be a discussion I think. It's easily the most likely scenario that the server refused to put the item in the pool because every member in zone in the claiming alliance had the item already. In simple terms, you all had the drop when it died. If it drops other things you can be sure that was the case. You'd notice if it died under CFH from "No experience points gained." Finally, when was the last time you heard of anything in the game having a 90% drop rate or better without being 100? Or even 80%? It's far more likely you're wrong than everyone else being wrong. --Sfxsigma 19:01, 28 June 2009 (UTC) * I've fought Charby about 20 times, and only once did I see the Joyeuse not drop. That time, another party had claimed him but wiped and deathwarped out, and charby for some reason didn't despawn. We killed it then but didn't get the drop, probably because we weren't the party that originally claimed it. Every other time it dropped. Not definitive proof of 100% drop rate, but based on this and other's testimony of 100%, I would have to say that it is indeed 100% and the above poster was just a victim of a glitch or some other factor came into play (stolen mob/CFH/etc) * I can also vouch that Joyeuse is not 100%. Had TH4, no CFH, just a straight kill. Also would like to mention no one had a Joyeuse in their inventory or MH/Mogsafe at the time. Joyeuse did not drop. --Chitouji * I was in a group that got the Charybdis claim twice in a fight and ultimately ended up with the kill, and we still got the Joyeuse. Does anyone have a picture of it not dropping? --Terranova the Insignificant 16:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) * I don't understand how you people didnt see in that "Proof" pic that the GM and the player have identical names which means it is clearly photoshopped and fake to begin with Watanabie 21:43, December 27, 2009 (UTC) : You do realize that when you send a tell, it doesn't show your name but the name of the recipient? --ImperialPanda 08:33, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :: This is the case but shouldn't it show >>GMHarquva I don't know for sure as I haven't had many encounters with GM's. But besides that it's very easy to fake a picture like that I def. would not call that proof and I would much sooner believe the 100% drop rate and a few people messing up there kill(by ways mentioned b4) then that picture. --Reabs 22:04, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: Harquva there is actually the name of the Gamemaster. When you send a tell to a GM, it does not include the GM. It only does when the GM speaks to you, (or someone else). The name of the player character is not visible in the picture, from what I can see. I wouldn't put much credibility to the statement anyways though, as it says, it is based on the experiences of the GM after all. ^^ And I just noticed someone else already mentioned up there...well, I'm not going to delete all I wrote now! Ha!! Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 10:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) * -How ANY ONE can say this is a 100% drop is beyond me. "I have camped this 11ty billion times and it always drops! Therefore it is 100% drop!" doesn't cut it. It is just experimentally impossible to say the drop is 100% no matter how many times you have killed it, UNLESS you have killed it infinitely many times. Just like the chances of getting either side of a coin are 50% only if you flip a coin infinitely many times. Go flip a coin, lets say you get "tails" 2 times, does that mean you will get "tails" 100% of the time? NO. Say you get "tails" 256 times, does this mean you will get "tails" 100% of the time? NO. Percent chance is based on the idea that the event is repeated an infinite number of times. In either of the two previous examples you could get "heads" the next 2 or 256 times and that would give you a 50% chance. I won't argue that the chance to get Joyeuse approaches 100% as the number of trials approaches infinity, but to say that it IS 100% without a doubt is just wrong. * What I find interesting about this argument about the joytoy not being 100% drop is that not one person has posted a picture or a video of the EXP/Gil/Drop result of the end of the battle with Charybdis. If that was shown (NOT SHOPPED OR EDITED IN ANY WAY) I'd be more prone to believe it myself. In the 6 years I"ve played this game, (yes I'm gonna say the tired cliche, deal with it), been in different LSs that got their members with the TOD this nm, it has ALWAYS dropped. I can open my mind to the fact that something won't drop given certain conditions but by the same token people should do the same and realize that a game like this run by a computer server can have a glitch and mess up.--DavionHikari 02:35, February 14, 2010 (UTC) * Just adding in my two pieces, since this is still being discussed. I don't have any pictures/etc. because it was never an issue, but we've had experiences where Joyeuse didn't drop if every person in the party who was there had it; several people killed it, and we waited for a person who was on the way there to zone into Sea Serpent Grotto, but he couldn't get it. Under no other circumstances does the sword fail to drop, however. tl;dr Don't fight it unless the person who needs it is there. Information about gear choices for tanking Charybdis as a Ninja Tank The following is an outline of a Ninja-tank evasion setup that is realistic for almost all players. The gear choices listed are gear that most players could or would have access to; be it existing gear, or something that can be purchased from the Auction House and then just resold when you are done. Main: Shiranui (+3 evasion additional effect light damage) Sub: Unji (For subtle blow) Range: Daytime dependent: see below Ammo: Bibiki Seashell/Orphic Egg OR Daytime dependent: see below Head: Optical Hat/Emperor Hairpin/Wivre Mask/Rainbow Headband Neck: Evasion Torque/Spirit Torque L.Ear: Melody Earring/Elusive Earring R.Ear: Melody Earring/Evasion Earring Body: Scorpion Harness Hands: Rasetsu Tekko L.Ring: Breeze Ring/Wivre Ring/Emerald Ring OR Celerity Ring R.Ring: Breeze Ring/Wivre Ring/Emerald Ring OR Celerity Ring Back: Boxer's Mantle/Corse Cape/Bat Cape Waist: Scouter's Rope/Survival Belt Legs: Daytime dependent: see below Feet: Rasetsu Sune-Ate The unmentioned gear is daytime dependent: Daytime- Range: Ungur Boomerang Daytime- Legs: Byakko's Haidate OR Fourth Schoss/Jaridah Salvars/Kingdom Trousers Nighttime- Ammo: Fenrir's Stone Nighttime- Legs: Koga Hakama/Ninja Hakama Required party with Bard or Corsair: Song- Mambo or Roll- Ninja Roll. As a Ninja who has helped more than 4 friends get this sword I'd like to comment on Ninja gear setups for this. If you don't have enough evasion gear as ninja you will get killed quickly. I have capped evasion merits. Here was my gear setup last night: Scorpion harness MG katana (+3 evasion additional effect light damage) Unji (For subtle blow) Optical Hat Evasion Torque +7 Eva skill Melody Earring (NQ) +5 Eva Skill Melody Earring (NQ) +5 Eva Skill Scorpion Harness +10 Eva Seiryu's Kote (I tried to buy the +10 eva hands but none on AH) Flame Ring (Breeze would have been better) Flame Ring Corse Cape +7 Eva Swift Belt (Scouters Rope would have been better) Fuma Sune-Ate +3% Haste The unmentioned gear is daytime dependant. Daytime: Ungur Boomerange +8 Eva Daytime: Byakko's Haidate +5% Haste Nighttime: Fenrir's Stone +10 Eva Nighttime: Koga Hakama (or NIN AF Pants) +10 Eva With this setup my skill was 294 with songs on. Night time, +50 Evasion +7% Haste Day time, +38 +12% Haste. Imo the +10 eva hands are great for this. I need to get some imo. I sold mine a long time ago after I got Kote. The beginning of the fight is the most dangerous part. Probably you won't have songs on you (Use Evasion earring and Elusive earring until songs are up.) Probably you don't have a haste on you. Chary won't be blinded slowed or paralyzed. Bring tools to do this, Ninja debuffs stick well and are very effective. With a setup like this double mambo, and haste, the fight is very easy, I was able to cast Ni > Ni for this. Probably safer to cast Ichi > Ichi and save Ni for whirlwind, but either way works. -Zoey (relocated by User:Syeria)